使用者討論:T Gordon Cheng/2014年8月
高雄氣爆 *請問一下高雄發生的氣爆是發生於7月31日還是8月1日呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:20 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:28 (CST) 出門 *等一下我要和同學去游泳，希望能夠平安回來。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:35 (CST) *看到高雄發生氣爆事件後，我出門會更加的注意安全的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:37 (CST) *嗯，謝謝你。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:42 (CST) 歌劇魅影 *請問你有沒有看過歌劇魅影呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 09:55 (CST) *是喔，我平安歸來了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月1日 (五) 19:00 (CST) 改版型 *好像不能改版型ㄟ，只能永遠使用vector了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月2日 (六) 10:38 (CST) *你用手機留言的嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月2日 (六) 15:48 (CST) *嗯，用vector也不錯用啦~ --Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月2日 (六) 15:49 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月2日 (六) 15:56 (CST) 討論 *轉世的討論頁上有新的問題出現，請你前往進行討論，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月3日 (日) 13:41 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月3日 (日) 20:58 (CST) 多災多難 *不知道最近到底是怎樣，從今年的3月開始馬航墜毀之後，到現在台灣也傳出許多災難，今天上午9:30台北市又發生台肥大樓爆炸，最近真的是多災多難ㄟ，天佑台灣。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 12:36 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 14:41 (CST) 強烈颱風哈隆 *哈隆已經變成強烈颱風囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 16:42 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 20:13 (CST) 紅字 *本站還有很多紅字還沒寫呢!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 21:16 (CST) *這個世界大典好像在100年之內都沒有辦法寫完ㄟ?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月4日 (一) 21:52 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 12:50 (CST) 學生 *我現在也是學生囉!我目前正在找補習班打工的工作。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 16:19 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 18:19 (CST) 臉書 你大概都幾點上臉書?--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 17:55 (CST) Youtube *我已經會用youtube上傳本站條目的影片勒!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 20:05 (CST) *你也可以試試看上傳影片的功能喔~ --Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 20:27 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月5日 (二) 21:45 (CST) 地方模板 *請問你會不會做一個地方模板啊?就是像台中市維基百科的地方模板那樣。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 07:16 (CST) 1200個條目 *本站已經寫到第1200個條目囉!目前正在努力趕上中文維基百科囉!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 08:26 (CST) *已經沒有在移條目囉!謝謝你幫我做地方模板。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 12:40 (CST) wikia的世界大典 *不需要說明，那站不要去理它就好了，條目的部份我重寫就好。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 16:46 (CST) 喀麥隆 *請問喀麥隆曾經有分裂過嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 17:05 (CST) *跟我們中國和台灣一樣嘛。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 17:51 (CST) *只是我們這邊分裂得比較久就是了，我們台灣還吵著要獨立呢!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 17:52 (CST) *我再想想看要怎麼說。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 18:26 (CST) *因為我第一次遇到這種事。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月6日 (三) 18:27 (CST) *不然還是不要理它好了，我們專心寫世界大典就好了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 11:13 (CST) *可是cal-boy說不能刪除內容ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 11:50 (CST) *那請問你有什麼想法呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 11:59 (CST) *因為我不知道要怎麼處理ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 12:00 (CST) *wikia說沒辦法刪掉世界大典ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 12:25 (CST) *對啊，好。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 12:36 (CST) 圖片 *好的，我會找時間上傳這一些圖片的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 13:13 (CST) wikia上面的世界大典 wikia的政策是不能刪除現有wiki，該除非wiki違反政策。--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 17:49 (CST) 龍貓 *請問你有沒有看過龍貓啊?是日本漫畫家宮崎駿的作品。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 18:40 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月7日 (四) 19:35 (CST) 中元節 *中元節要到了，你們家有拜拜的習慣嗎?就是有節日的時候有拜拜的習慣嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月8日 (五) 11:56 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月8日 (五) 12:35 (CST) 圖片版權 *請問你對圖片版權的問題了解多少呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月8日 (五) 19:13 (CST) *Ok.--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月8日 (五) 21:17 (CST) 中非皇帝 *請問本站將中非皇帝博卡薩吃人肉的新聞要獨立出一個條目好呢?還是要放在博卡薩這個人物的條目裡呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月9日 (六) 04:18 (CST) *那就寫在博卡薩裡吧!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月9日 (六) 13:44 (CST) 中國的人口 *請問中國的人口如果不包含台灣的話，人口也是13億多嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月9日 (六) 13:47 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月9日 (六) 14:00 (CST) 收集資料 *我這幾天先來收集資料，所以這幾天先不寫囉，最久3天後才會回來寫喔!我也要順便處理一下世界共享資源囉!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 17:01 (CST) *就是我另外在Referata申請的一個站，在這裡:世界共享資源你點進去看就知道囉，你可以在世界共享資源上傳你自己拍的照片喔!你會進來使用嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 17:14 (CST) *讓所有人可以複製我們上傳的圖片，這些圖片必須是沒有版權問題的圖片。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 17:19 (CST) *Ok。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 17:23 (CST) *好的，就交給你囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 17:42 (CST) *剛才我上傳世界共享資源的時候，上傳到一半就不能上傳了，Orain就沒有這個問題。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 18:06 (CST) *我可能會考慮把它(世界共享資源)移到orain去。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 18:08 (CST) *Referata沒有Orain來的好用。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 18:09 (CST) *Referata爛死了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 18:15 (CST) *Ok。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 18:46 (CST) *已經確定在這裡囉!世界共享資源已經不會再改囉!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 21:25 (CST) *好的，沒問題，等你明天去註冊之後，我一定讓你成為管理員的喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 21:30 (CST) *對啊，Logo要改。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月11日 (一) 22:10 (CST) *英語為worldimage，口號是自由的線上圖片!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 08:41 (CST) 熱帶氣旋 *請問熱帶氣旋和颱風一樣嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:09 (CST) *哇!你懂得可真多啊!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:18 (CST) 機車(摩托車) *請問摩托車的由來哪裡有呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:24 (CST) *機車也有罵人的意思ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:26 (CST) *嗯，了解了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:43 (CST) 我們這一家 *請問一下你是否知道我們這一家的作者宣布停畫的時間呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:44 (CST) *好的，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 11:56 (CST) 羅賓威廉斯 *請問博物館驚魂夜的主演者是昨天去世的那位羅賓威廉斯嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 15:44 (CST) *Ok，我下次不會再忘記了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 16:18 (CST) *我再來試試看Referata好了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 21:10 (CST) *好啊。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 21:24 (CST) *檔案最大限制大小：100 MB （在您電腦上的一個檔案） 准許的檔案類型：png、gif、jpg、jpeg、pdf、doc、xls、ppt、svg、mxl、zip、rar、tar、gz、7z、mp3、m4a、odp。 --Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 21:26 (CST) *還是不能傳啊。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 21:37 (CST) *什麼改到shoutwiki的世界新聞啊?不懂。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月12日 (二) 21:45 (CST) *你要請使用者:Z135793幫忙改囉!是他幫我申請的!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 08:35 (CST) *還是要繼續使用lionfree呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 08:47 (CST) 動物 *請問動物和畜牲是一樣的意思嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 09:49 (CST) *嗯，了解，我就說lionfree獅子好用吧!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 10:04 (CST) 維基共享資源 *你有去瀏覽過維基共享資源嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 10:09 (CST) *我最近就會去世界共享資源囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 10:22 (CST) 補習 *請問你有沒有上過補習班呢?除了材藝班例外。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:01 (CST) *是喔，這麼強!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:09 (CST) *就是功課很好，不用去補習班補習就可以聽得懂老師說的內容。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:20 (CST) *我以前還補過習呢!感覺有點像在浪費錢ㄟ!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:23 (CST) *好的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:49 (CST) 世界共享資源 *好了，我已經回覆了!!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 11:52 (CST) 習近平 *請問你對習近平了解多少呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 21:54 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 22:04 (CST) 遠端 你可以用遠端嗎--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月13日 (三) 22:37 (CST) 遠端去下載吧。--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月14日 (四) 20:16 (CST) 世界共享資源 *目前檔案大小上限，要獅子的主機管理者才能更改，我這邊無法直接改，但是上傳類型已經更改完成。 龍捲風 *請問你知道龍捲風形成的原因嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月15日 (五) 09:40 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月15日 (五) 13:33 (CST) 人骨 *請問你會怕看到人骨嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月16日 (六) 12:13 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月16日 (六) 13:35 (CST) 簡體 *他是智利人，他們那邊學得中文可能是大陸那邊的中文，所以我們只要將他寫的簡體中文條目的內容改為繁體中文就行了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月17日 (日) 17:32 (CST) *因為我們也才剛成立沒幾年，沒多少人來寫算是正常的，這和缺乏宣傳可能也有關係。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月17日 (日) 18:58 (CST) *對啊，謝謝你的提醒，我最近是有在收集一些資料，然後我最近發現我失眠了，所以才會在半夜打本站的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月17日 (日) 19:54 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月17日 (日) 19:59 (CST) *我昨天很好睡ㄟ。比之前好一點了。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 10:30 (CST) *嗯，謝謝。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 10:51 (CST) 出國 *你上次說沒有出國過，那如果你可以出國的話你想去哪一個國家玩呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 13:20 (CST) *是喔。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 13:33 (CST) 失眠 *請問你是否曾經有過失眠的情況呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 13:34 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 13:48 (CST) 氣爆 *今天大陸那邊又發生氣爆，今年真的是不好之年ㄟ。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 16:12 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 17:46 (CST) *你認為這個條目該寫嗎?陸公寓氣爆！震碎外牆　釀7死4傷--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 17:49 (CST) *我是想要寫啦，你覺得呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 17:51 (CST) *了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 18:07 (CST) 語言 *我想架更多不同語言的世界大典。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 18:09 (CST) *日語的我已經架好了(在這裡:世界事典)--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 18:18 (CST) *請問你有看到嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 18:18 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月18日 (一) 18:33 (CST) 日語 *你會講日語你是自己學的嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 07:47 (CST) *是喔!你那麼厲害喔!我現在也在看卡通學日語呢!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 11:25 (CST) *你是說電視節目嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 11:37 (CST) *看毛骨聳然撞鬼經驗。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 11:48 (CST) *對，沒錯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 12:35 (CST) 世界共享資源 *嗯，好，沒問題。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 17:55 (CST) *是空的。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 17:58 (CST) *還是有考慮要用其他的系統建構世界共享資源? --Z135793（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 18:22 (CST) 公告 MediaWiki:Sitenotice 原本想要改成彈跳式的，但是這邊版本過舊了。--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 20:26 (CST) *叫Msnhinet8去問問看能不能升級。--Z135793（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 20:40 (CST) 睡覺 *你今晚比較晚睡喔!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月19日 (二) 22:36 (CST) *我會在一個月之內處理完世界共享資源的事情，現在先專心寫世界大典吧!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 10:44 (CST) *Ok。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 10:55 (CST) 世界共享資源 *我剛才用另外一個帳號申請了世界共享資源世界共享資源，我晚點再給你管理員權限。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 11:01 (CST) *嗯。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 11:14 (CST) 地方模板 *請問你會做地方模板嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 11:43 (CST) *嗯，謝謝你的幫忙。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月20日 (三) 11:50 (CST) 暑假作業 *Ok。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月22日 (五) 03:54 (CST) 圖片 *經過審核後，都通過審核囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月23日 (六) 10:15 (CST) *嗯，不會。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月23日 (六) 15:08 (CST) San Francisco 舊金山位於Mostazal智利，智利聖地亞哥以南，省會城市 --Penarc（討論） 2014年8月24日 (日) 10:51 (CST) Mostazal (2) 我很欣賞的干預傳說封面照片 --Penarc（討論） 2014年8月24日 (日) 22:08 (CST) google瀏覽器 *了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月24日 (日) 11:01 (CST) User:Penarc Dear Gordon, I regret my right were forbidden for editing my own page, for example to illustrate maps like this http://kinderwiki-de.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Republik_China 檔案:ROC Administrative and Claims de.svg.png|中國共和國的領土要求 親愛的戈登，我很遺憾我的右手被禁止編輯自己的網頁，例如說明地圖是這樣 --Penarc（討論） 2014年8月24日 (日) 23:43 (CST) 重定向頁 *請問中華民國國軍這個條目該不該被重定向到中華民國軍事呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月26日 (二) 08:32 (CST) *所以要分開寫囉?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月26日 (二) 10:11 (CST) *Ok。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月26日 (二) 10:19 (CST) 國旗 *請問你是否知道要怎麼樣將運動條目中各參賽國的國旗放在國名旁邊呢?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月27日 (三) 19:00 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月27日 (三) 20:31 (CST) 2015年特色條目替換 *請問明年的首頁特色條目可以跟今年的不一樣嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 10:53 (CST) *就是和今年每天的特色條目不一樣囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 11:11 (CST) *嗯，了解。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 11:18 (CST) 圖片 *我兩個站都會上傳。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 17:58 (CST) *謝謝你的提醒。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 17:59 (CST) *我最近就會開始找時間去寫世界共享資源囉!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 18:00 (CST) 熱帶性低氣壓 *位在海南島東南方海面上有一個熱帶性低氣壓正在蠢動，位於菲律賓上空也有一個低氣壓雲系在發展，去更新吧!--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 19:50 (CST) *嗯，我去查一下。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 21:29 (CST) *嗯，好。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月28日 (四) 21:38 (CST) 妖怪 *請問妖怪和鬼有一樣嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月29日 (五) 12:42 (CST) *是喔！--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月29日 (五) 15:13 (CST) 伊斯蘭國 *你覺得伊斯蘭國真的會成立一個統一歐亞非三洲的大帝國嗎?--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月30日 (六) 18:45 (CST) *嗯，了解，我會在1個月內上傳完這些圖片的，謝謝你的提醒。--Msnhinet8（討論） 2014年8月30日 (六) 22:11 (CST)